


placed inside, safe and sound

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [117]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pregnancy, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: You've had your fun as a member of the Teen Titans, but it's high time you moved on. Unfortunately, Starfire and Raven have different plans for you.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)/Reader
Series: Commissions [117]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 16





	placed inside, safe and sound

You’ve had a lot of fun, serving as a member of the Teen Titans. Jump City has welcomed you, and you’ve been eager to help the other members of your team in constant battles and missions, but you know that all good things must come to an end. No matter how much fun you’ve been having here, you can’t help feeling like there are other places that could use your help, and your abilities, more. Jump City is a fine place, but they will always have the Titans here to defend them.

An overwhelming part of you has wanted to set out on your own for some time now, to find a place where that is more in need than this city. Most of the members of the Titans are fully understanding of your decision. Why wouldn’t they be? You’re setting off to help more people, still performing the same duties, but for others who might need you more. It might be sad to part ways, but given the reason you’re leaving, it’s just a fond farewell. It happens, more often than not.

In fact, most of the others are accepting enough that they’ve decided to throw a lavish going away party for you. It’s not exactly a huge party, considering the fact that a bunch of heroes like yourselves can’t really opt for having large numbers of people in your base of operations, but it’s nice enough either way. You enjoy spending time with the friends you’ve made during your tenure here, and getting to tell them all goodbye.

You really will remember these days with fondness, all the battles you’ve fought together, the villains you’ve thwarted and people you’ve saved, and that’s how you always want to remember Jump City. Of course, two of your teammates aren’t exactly happy with your decision. You’ve noticed something of a rift forming between yourself, Starfire, and Raven, but you haven’t really figured out the best way to address that yet.

No matter how many times you’ve tried to talk to them, be it one on one, or both at once, they’ve been cold and distant with you. It’s a bit frustrating, considering the nature of your relationship, but you can’t really think of any other way around it. If they won’t even speak to you about you leaving, what are you supposed to do?

You keep wondering if tonight will be the night they finally break this extended silence. It’s the last night you’ll be in town, after all, and you’d really hate to leave on such strained terms. It would be the one blight on this wonderful time you’ve had here, and leaving without a proper goodbye just feels somehow… wrong. Especially considering how close the three of you have become, how intimate you have been in the past.

You remember the long nights the three of you enjoyed, showing each other just how much you belong together. Of course, you’re aware that’s likely why they’re mad in the first place. They clearly thought this would be something that might last forever, while you were more willing to break things off and move on. But you still want to do this right, to say your goodbyes and put a proper end to this, even if they won’t accept your words.

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all seem more or less oblivious to the plight of their fellow Titans, and do their best to put on an enjoyable party, and say proper goodbyes to the friend they’ve shared so many battles with. But all through the night, Starfire and Raven keep up the cold shoulder. It isn’t until things are winding down, and everyone is heading off to their respective quarters, that they corner you.

“So, we are needing to do the talking,” Koriand'r says, her voice a bit more strained than usual. You’re not used to hearing so much frustration behind her words, and that lets you know exactly what direction this talk is going to be heading in.

“Alright, well, I can’t say I haven’t been trying to do exactly that,” you counter, and Raven breaks her silence then.

“We have our reasons for waiting until now,” she adds, and you can’t help but wonder what those are.

“It seemed more like you just didn’t want to face me leaving, but that’s only going to make this that much harder,” you say, shaking your head. “But, if you want to talk, I’ve been ready to. Where do you want to go?”

“My room is fine,” Raven says, and you can’t help but agree with her. With how empty your room is now, with all of your things packed, you know that would probably only make things harder. Raven’s room may be a bit dark, gloomy, but that suits a goodbye and a breakup fairly well, does it not?

“Alright, let’s go then,” you say, and the girls lead the way. It’s not as if you don’t know for yourself, considering how many long nights you’ve spent within the dark and gloom of Raven’s room, but you don’t mind. 

“So, you are leaving in the morning, correct?” Koriand’r asks, her voice tinged with sadness, but also curiosity.

“Well, yeah, that is why we had the party. I’m a bit shocked you would wait until the last minute like this,” you say, still perplexed by all of this. You’ve tried having this talk with them so many times, tried to get them alone to do this the right way so you could all enjoy your goodbyes properly, but here you are, dealing with this at the last minute.

You don’t know why they would wait, why they would want to make things this stressful. It’s all going to come spilling out tonight, and you wonder if that’s exactly  _ why _ they waited. If they want tensions to be high, and emotions to boil over, and for you to finally decide that you’ll stay here with them. That you’ll stay with the Titans, and continue the relationship you’ve built up with them.

In truth, they are the most compelling reason to stay. You’ve tossed the idea around many a time, always debating on if you should really strike out on your own or stay here with them, but every time you decided you had to make a change, to see how things played out if you went solo. 

You gave plenty of notice, and wanted things to go smoothly. You never thought that Raven and Koriand'r would take the goodbye this harshly, but here you are. Of course, you’ve had a deep impact on them. Your relationship has built and built over your time here, and you know they both feel strongly towards you. And it’s not that you don’t return their feelings, it’s just hard not to feel stifled being part of a team. 

You can only do so much here, bound as you are by the dynamics, and you feel a calling to be more, to do more. But, if they’re finally willing to talk things out, maybe this can be a happy ending to a good relationship. You have high hopes as you enter Raven’s room, even if the walk there has been more than a little awkward. 

After Koriand’r’s question, the two have been silent. You wonder what they’ve got in mind, why they’ve spent so much time waiting for this talk. It might be painful, but it’s like ripping off a bandaid. Better to get it all over with at once, right?

Stepping into the doom and gloom of Raven’s room, you can’t help feeling a sense of foreboding. It’s not like they’d do anything to keep you here, right? I mean, they’re just as much heroes as you are, and you’ve never once felt any kind of fear around them before. Plus, if need be, you should be on fairly equal footing with the two of them. You’ve known them for long enough, and their strengths and weaknesses are etched into your mind after all the battles you’ve shared together. Nothing like that would happen, there’s nothing to be afraid of with them.

“So, you wanted to talk, right?” you ask, once the door is shut behind you.

“Yes, we felt that we needed to talk to you before you do the leaving,” Koriand’r says, her face determined, serious.

“You shouldn’t go,” Raven says, cutting right to the chase. “There’s really no reason for it, you know? You’ve been fitting in great here, and we work better with you than without.”

“The Titans were doing great before I joined, and you guys will do great after I leave, too,” you say, shaking your head. “You know that’s not the real reason you wanted to talk to me. I don’t think this is about the team at all.”

“You are correct,” Raven says, her face shifting a bit. It’s always hard to read her, but you feel like there’s some deep sadness brewing beneath her expression. “It’s not about the team.”

“We want you to stay, though,” Koriand’r adds, always the opposite of Raven. Her expression is obvious, and you can tell just how torn up she is that you’ve decided to leave the team. “I am not understanding why you would be wanting to leave.”

“I’ve told both of you, and the team as a whole, haven’t I?” you say, a bit frustrated that they expect you to go through all of this again. It’s been hard to deal with this, harder with them refusing to talk to you, and now they act like this is the first time you’ve brought any of this up with them?

“Yes, but we want to hear it from you now. Alone,” Raven says, and her eyes make it obvious she’s not going to allow any argument on this. With a sigh, you resign yourself to your fate.

“I’ve been thinking this over a lot lately, truth be told. It’s been building for a month or so,” you start, rehashing the same reasoning you’ve given before. “I just feel like I can do more if I’m on my own. Jump City has been wonderful, the Titans have been wonderful, and the two of you even more incredible than the rest, but I have to move on. I’m not the type to stay in one place forever, you know?”

“Are we not enough?” Koriand’r says, and you realize this is what their plan was the whole time. They want to know why you would leave them specifically, and why you would want to break things off with them. You haven’t had the chance to truly dive into that, not with them giving you the cold shoulder, and now this is only going to make things harder.

“It’s not about the two of you,” you say, throwing your arms up in frustration. “I have to do this, for me. Sure, we’d probably need to break things off, I don’t think it would really be fair to the two of you for me to act like there’s going to be anything lasting in this. I mean, it’s been great, I’ve loved my time with the two of you, but it wasn’t ever going to be something permanent.”

“Were you just using us, then?” Raven asks, far more bitter than Koriand’r. You can see true sadness behind Koriand’r’s eyes, but Raven is more akin to rage.

“No, I wouldn’t say that. Didn’t we all have fun together? I mean, I enjoyed my time with the two of you, and I’m always going to look on it fondly, but it’s not something I can be tied to forever,” you argue, and can already tell things are only going to get worse from here on out.

“So, you are not loving us, then?” Koriand’r asks, tears welling up in her eyes. “How could you be doing this to us?”

“It’s not about you specifically,” you say, beginning to grow more frustrated. “This is more about moving on, about testing myself, than anything else! I just can’t stay in a relationship with you when I’m moving on from everything else. I mean, long distance is just not going to work for me, and I don’t really feel like moving on would do much good if I’m constantly coming back here anyway.”

“Seems like there’s nothing we can do to change your mind, then,” Raven says. It could almost be a question, but you can tell from her tone that it isn’t. It’s more of a confirmation, and one you hope is akin to acceptance.

“No…” Koriand’r says, pushing in close against you. You can’t stop her, and don’t see much reason to. If letting her embrace you is going to serve to make this goodbye easier, then why should you? “I cannot be accepting this!”

“Listen, both of you, this is something that has to happen. I know how important I’ve been to both of you, I know how you feel, but this isn’t something I can back down on. I think this is the kind of decision that I would regret changing my mind on, you know? And I wouldn’t want to live the rest of my life with regrets hanging down over me.”

“I understand,” Raven says, nodding solemnly. She’s always been the more logical one, and she seems to be accepting this far more easily than Koriand’r is. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” you say, breaking into a grin. “I knew if we just talked things out, we’d come to something of an understanding, right? I mean, we’re all reasonable people, and still work in the same industry.”

“You know you’re breaking both of our hearts, right?” Raven adds, and the tone she says this with cuts you like a blade. She said she understood, didn’t she? Why is she suddenly going in with this? It’s too much to take, and you’re beginning to get a bit tired of all of the drama surrounding this.

“I’m sorry,” you say, and Koriand’r finally pulls back from you, tears in her eyes. 

“Just go,” she says, having nothing more to say to you. In a way, that hurts more than anything else. But, she’s right. There’s no point in lingering here, not when everyone’s feelings are out in the open. They want you to stay, but you have to leave. There’s nothing that any of you can say or do that is going to bridge this gap, and any hopes you had of a clean and happy getaway are fading by the second.

“Alright, well, this is goodbye, then. If you want, you can still see me off in the morning,” you offer, turning for the door. It’s not the goodbye you wanted, but, if this is how things have to happen, then so be it. You can’t force them to accept your decision, just as they can’t force you to stay. It’s something of an impasse, but you all have to agree to disagree. There’s nothing else for it, is there?

But, just as you reach for the door’s handle, you feel… something. You don’t have time to react as your vision goes dark. It’s sudden, and swift, and the last thing you feel is the floor catching you as you fall.

~X~

When you finally wake, there’s no way of knowing how long it’s been. Or even what happened. Your eyes open slowly, accompanied by a splitting headache. What in the hell happened? And where are you now? Looking around, you find that there’s nothing to see. You’re in total blackness, almost as if you’d never woken up to begin with. You’re surrounded by shadow, and your first attempt to move, to hold your hand in front of your face and see if it makes any difference, ends in complete failure.   
You can’t move. No matter how hard you strain, how hard you struggle, you can’t manage to lift your arm.

“What the hell...?” you say, glad that you can at least speak. Your words echo strangely, and don’t do much to ease your nerves. It doesn’t sound like you’re in a room, and the way your words get muddled up by your surroundings leave you at a loss. You were with Raven, and Starfire, so what could have gotten you?    
Did you make it back to your room first? The last thing you remember is reaching for the door handle, and you were out… But if someone attacked you, wouldn’t the girls have stopped them? Hell, they were mad at you, but they still would ha-

They were mad at you. Furious, actually. For your choice to leave. But they wouldn’t attack you themselves, would they? It was Raven’s room, and they did wait a long time to say their goodbyes. Letting the tensions build up like that so you would lower your guard would be a pretty decent strategy, and this is something you could see Raven creating. This weird dimension, where you can’t move, and your voice carries strangely… it’s not outside of her power set, that’s for sure.

But you’re being paranoid. There are countless villains who could have done this, as well… aren’t there? Though it  _ is _ unlikely any of them could have gotten to you in the depths of the tower like this… the more you think about it, the more you come back to Raven. She’s the only one that makes sense, as hard as that is to accept.

“Finally awake?” A voice calls out, and you look around frantically. Slowly, you focus on two points. Raven’s eyes, peering at you from the darkness.

“Raven!?” you cry out, confirming that she is your attacker. “What the hell is this?”

“I didn’t want you to leave,” she says, simply. Her eyes are fierce, determined. “So, I decided to keep you here. With us.”

“With us? Is Koriand’r part of this!?” you ask, and Raven’s eyes are matched by unmistakable green ones.

“Yes, this is my idea as well,” she adds, and you feel the throbbing in your head spike up a few notches. Would they really conspire against you like this? And decide to practically kidnap you? It’s insane to think of, but there really doesn’t seem to be any other explanation.

“Why?” you ask, though Raven has already answered that question.

“Didn’t I just say? We wanted you to stay, so we took matters into our own hands,” Raven says, as if it’s the most obvious answer in the world. You don’t know what’s twisted these two, what’s suddenly made them jump to such drastic measures, but you hope you can reason with them.

“You can’t just do this, you know? I mean, people are going to be looking for me, they’re going to wonder what happened!” you argue, trying to shove some logic into this crazy situation.

“Maybe, but they’re not going to find you,” Raven says, and the dimension you’re in slowly begins to light up. Their bodies come into focus, and both are standing relaxed, as if they have no worries in the world. You look down, finding your body tightly bound in tendrils of shadow. And, beyond that, completely naked.

“We are going to be keeping you here, where you’re safe and sound!” Koriand’r says, smiling at you. You feel the strangest about her, she’s always been vaguely innocent, but that innocence has been somehow twisted. In a way, she seems to believe this is a perfectly reasonable reaction to you leaving.

“But you can’t just decide to take over someone’s life like this! Don’t you see, this makes you just like the villains you try so hard to fight!” you continue, but Raven simply shrugs.

“Well, if we get what we want, is that really so bad? Come on, now, we can’t just let you abandon us. Not when we still want so much from you!” Raven says, and she begins stepping towards you. You don’t know what has come over these two, but you feel so overwhelmed by all of this.   
Why is this happening? Why would they do this to you? Sure, you knew they were upset, but these seem above and beyond anything you would have thought them capable of. Some tears, maybe some shouting, sure, but kidnapping? It seems so very drastic.

“What do you want, exactly?” you ask, expecting a simple ‘you’ in response.

“What you were taking from us,” Raven says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We were expecting a future with you, and yet, you were trying to leave us.”

“We wanted to be doing the settling down with you someday!” Koriand’r adds, as she closes in on you as well. You’re suddenly aware of the implications to all of this. A future. Settling down. Did they really expect you to marry them? To start up a family, or something like that? Things were never that serious with you, and now, you’re beginning to know true fear. If that’s what they had in mind, and that’s what they’re planning for you now, you have a feeling you’re not getting out of this room any time soon.

“But you can’t just force that on someone!” you argue, still trying to reason your way out of this. By now, Raven is close enough to reach out and touch you. She does, placing a finger on your lips, quieting you.

“There’s no point in arguing with us,” she says, and you feel cold dread sinking into you. “You had your chance for that last night, after all. If you had simply agreed to stay, we wouldn’t have had to do this.”

“Now, we are going to have the fun we should have, if you had agreed to stay!” Koriand’r adds, as she sinks down onto her knees. The tendrils that hold you have you standing, and your arms and legs are bound, but nothing is obscuring your cock. Koriand’r leans in, as familiar with you as ever, as she takes hold of you, slowly pumping her hand up and down your length.

You’re not hard, of course, but she is working to fix that as quickly as she can. You try your best to resist, straining against the bonds that hold you, but you find it is all futile. Her hand feels too damn good, and you can’t move at all. You want to tell her to stop, to tell her that this is wrong, but before you can think of the words, Raven cuts you off.

She leans in, pressing her lips to yours, and kisses you passionately. You feel so helpless here as the two of them work together, pushing you until you can no longer resist the arousal coursing through you. You harden up beneath Koriand’r’s touch, and she giggles happily.

“See? I can tell that you are wanting this,” she says, and you groan into Raven’s mouth.

“It’s obvious enough, you always were so into us,” Raven says, pulling back.

“Stop this, please,” you murmur, but Raven only leans in, pressing her lips to your neck. She is quick to flash her teeth, biting into you, before pulling back. You cry out, left breathless by the sudden bite, and she glares at you.

“You belong to us now, okay?” Raven says, and you feel as if she really means this. As if nothing you say or do is going to get you out of this. What can you do, if you can’t reason with them? If you’re completely overwhelmed by her power, in a realm where no one will find you? Where no one can help you?

Slowly, you begin to wonder if you should just accept your fate. Maybe, just maybe, if you do that, they might go easier on you. They might even lower their guard, giving you a chance to escape from all of this. It’s a long shot, but it’s all you’ve got right now.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” you mumble, trying to sound as broken as possible. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have tried to leave.”

“Oh?” Raven says, cocking her head to one side. “And you expect me to believe this sudden change of heart?”

“Yes, look, I was just scared. Scared of my feelings for you…” you say, and Raven only smiles.

“A good effort, but I’m not stupid,” she says, leaning in to kiss you once more. By now, Koriand’r’s efforts with your cock are bearing fruit. She even leans in, pressing her lips to you, slowly parting them as she takes you into her mouth. It’s a lovely feeling, horrible as the situation might be, but you don’t want to fully embrace the pleasure you feel now. It seems like a slippery slope, and one that you might have no choice but to venture down.

The more they work you over, the further you feel yourself sinking. You don’t want to be falling into this, don’t want to be embracing your role here, at least, not in truth. But something about pretending is making it that much harder to resist. 

“Your cock is the best,” Koriand’r says, beaming up at you as if this isn’t something she’s forcing on you. She’s pulled back just to speak to you, and looks so happy. She’s always been so cute, and even this twisted situation isn’t enough to reduce the affection you feel for her. It’s weird to admit that, but this is certainly a weird situation either way. “I am not getting enough of it.”

“Well, you need to give me a chance, too,” Raven says, finally kneeling down beside Starfire. She’s had enough of teasing you and kissing you it would seem, especially now that she’s laid into you for trying to play along. She knows your little game, and you realize this is going to take a long term dedication if that angle is going to work. In truth, it probably won’t work at all. Raven is smart, and she’s not going to be easily deceived. Koriand’r might be a bit easier to deceive, but she’s powerful and fast. You’d be hard pressed to get away from this combo, even if they did lower their guard enough for that to be a possibility.

Naturally, with what they’re doing to you right now, you don’t necessarily mind this situation. They’re both doing their best to pleasure you, to show you how good they can make you feel. You know this is all a part of their plan, to overwhelm you with their bodies, with the love they want to share with you, until they break you and make you accept your new role here.

“You belong to us,” Raven says, echoing the same sentiment from before. This time, however you don’t bother to argue. You just groan, losing yourself to the feeling of their hands on your body, their mouths taking turns sucking you off. Whenever one stops, the other picks up the slack immediately, leaving you overwhelmed by the sensations they force into you.

It’s too much. How are you supposed to keep yourself going under these conditions? Each second brings you closer and closer to your limit, a limit you know they want to see you pushed past.

At least, you assume they do. By the time you’re nearly there, about to cry out with release, they both stop. They pull back, looking up at you, frozen completely. You start to squirm, against your best interests. You were so close, why would they suddenly stop like that!? It doesn’t make sense, but you find that nothing you do is enough to get them to start back up. You don’t want to openly admit how badly you need this, how badly you need them, but that seems to be exactly what they expect.

“He is needing this badly,” Koriand’r says, able to see right through your attempted stoicism. “The release we will not be giving.”

“Hold firm, he’s going to start begging any second now,” Raven says, her smug expression enough to piss you off.

“Like hell,” you grumble, but she’s not wrong. This is really bad, as much as they forced this onto you, you can’t deny your body when you’re so close to the edge. You need this, and your heavy breath is enough to show that quite clearly. “I’m not going to beg from either of you.”

“Oh? We’ll see,” Raven says, and the two of them continue to sit. They watch, as you finally come back from the edge, sighing heavily. You feel so teased, so worn out already, but you know this is only the beginning. “Alright, Starfire, you can start again.”

And with Raven’s order stated, she does exactly that. Koriand’r begins teasing you once more, leaning in to suck you off, and you’re already building right back up to the edge. Why are they tormenting you like this? They’ve already won, they’ve got you right where they want you, and it’s somewhere you have no way of breaking out of. Do they really want to break you completely? To see you beg for the pleasure they offer? That must be it, but you’ll be damned if you give in like that.

“Getting bad again already, huh?” Raven asks, slowly caressing your thigh. Her touch is electric, sending shivers coursing through your body. It’s too much, especially with the way Koriand’r is rolling her tongue over you, making you feel incredible. This is all too much, and they are showing so much love to your cock, but you know where every bit of it is leading. You do your best to throw them off, to feign being far from your climax.   
Perhaps, if you can trick them and make it seem like they’re still working to build you up, you can trick an orgasm out of them. Of course, Raven is far too smart for that. She taps Starfire on the shoulder, and she pulls back, looking a bit put out.

“Don’t think you can fool us like that,” Raven comments, and you feel even more frustrated. Annoyed by how close you were. You were right on the edge, and Koriand’r hadn’t noticed. A few more movements, another flick of the tongue, and you would have had the sweet release you need so badly. But now, they wait, once more letting you calm back down.

“Come on, quit playing this game,” you say, shaking your head. “You know I’m not going to break down over this, I’m not going to start begging you.”

“Like I said, we’ll see,” Raven counters

“Yes, we will be doing the seeing,” Koriand’r adds, and you feel at such a loss. How are you going to get out of this? How are you going to stop your body from breaking down over this, when they seem dead set on pushing you to the point that you beg for more.As much as you try to play hard, and act like you won’t, you know you’re on the very edge of breaking down. There’s only so much you can take, after all, and that limit is rapidly approaching. A couple more cycles of this, and your nerves are completely frayed.

It’s been countless times now, and you feel something break within you. This time, when Raven goes to pull back, you can hold back no longer. This time, you slip up.

“Please, don’t stop,” you cry out, before you can stop yourself. The way Raven looks up at you then is so damning, as if saying ‘told you so,’ and you feel lower than you’ve ever felt. But, she doesn’t stop. She moves back in, bobbing down your length once more, letting herself go all the way this time. Koriand’r joins in as well, pressing in and kissing along your thighs, both working to finally give you the release you’ve been needing so badly now. When you finally come, Raven pulls back just in time. She and Koriand’r line up together, taking your load on their faces, seeming to be proud of how they’ve broken you, how they’ve made you beg for them.

“See? This is where you belong, and you begged us to do this,” Raven says, and you know better than to try and argue with her.

~X~

There’s no telling how time passes here. Raven and Koriand’r come and go, obviously still bound by the laws of the real world, but beyond that, you know nothing of what goes on outside. You can’t help but wonder if anyone is looking for you, or if those two were able to concoct some excuse for why you’d slip away and vanish without a trace. Given the credibility they would have, it’s not unlikely that they could convince people something happened to you.   
It’s the worst, and even if people suspected them, what could they do? If Raven really did create this little dimension you find yourself in, what can anyone do about it? There’s no way to enter without her approval, and far less ways to try and undo this. Besides, what does it matter now, either way? No matter how long you’ve been in here, they’ve been making the most of it.

Each chance they get, one or both of them come into the dimension, eager to continue their efforts to break you. By now, you react almost immediately to them. You don’t try to resist any more, not when you know what that will lead to. If you don’t ask for them to fuck you, for them ot let you come, then they edge you for hours, denying you the pleasure you need so badly.

It’s hell, but you know there’s no way out of that. This is what they want from you, and the more they do it the further you feel yourself sinking into their plans. You know you can’t do anything to escape this, and so, you do your best to embrace things.

“Happy to see us?” Raven asks, showing up and snapping you out of your thoughts. She can enter soundlessly, and instantly, and always seems to enjoy getting the drop on you.

“Yeah, of course,” you answer. It’s not really a lie. Each time you’re left alone in here, with only your thoughts to keep you company, time seems to really drag by. It’s probably the worst part of being here, completely unable to move, unable to do a damn thing for yourself. The way Raven smiles, hearing you say you’re glad to see her… well, anything is better than being all alone in the dark here.

“It’s nearly time for the next phase of our plan, you know. We really do want to start a family with you,” Raven explains, and Starfire chimes in as well.

“Yes, we are very much wanting to be knocking up with you!” Koriand’r says, and you would almost be amused by the way she phrases that, if only the meaning behind those words didn’t worry you.

“You want me to knock you up?” you ask, incredulous. 

“Yes, that would be the best way to start a family, would it not? With how things turned out, we can’t exactly let you leave this dimension. You’d tell someone what happened, or try to escape, and we can’t have that. But, you can still give us what we want even if you’re locked up in here,” raven explains, and you feel yourself start to snap a bit more. How can they just… decide to lock you up like this? To use you to get knocked up? They claim this is all out of love, but it seems to you that it’s more of an obsession than anything else.

But what can you do? They’ve gone mad with this love, and reason doesn’t seem to get through to them at all. So, you have no choice but to go along with things. To accept what they do to you, no matter how you really feel about it.

“So, that’s what you want, huh?” you ask, and Koriand’r nods, excitedly.

“That’s why we were not wanting you to leave!” she says and once again, her borderline innocence in the face of all of this is so jarring. “But that is enough of the talking, let’s get down to it!”

And with that, the tendrils holding you in place shift you. You cry out in shock, though it’s far from the first time you’ve been suddenly moved here. Your bondage doesn’t give you any real freedom, and this is the only movement you feel. Raven seems to do this effortlessly, to move you around with ease, and now, you find yourself on your back. Koriand’r seems to expect this, as she climbs onto you immediately.

Lately, when the two of them arrive, they don’t even bother with clothes. This makes things easier, given their goal, and Koriand’r makes use of her nudity. She works her way into position, reaching down to line your cock up with her entrance. Both of them seem endlessly amused by the way you harden up almost as soon as they’re in sight, but how are you supposed to help that? For all the time you’ve been in here, you’ve known nothing but loneliness, or sex, so seeing them would anturally ahve that reaction.

Still, as Starfire sinks down onto you, you can’t help but think that’s exactly what they want from you. They want you to be this pathetic, this needy, and this pliable. It fits in perfectly with what they want, and you can’t help crying out as Starfire’s body sinks onto you. She’s so tight, as always, and you feel like you’re in heaven. It’s the worst, how easily these two can warp you, twisting your desires and giving you exactly what you need all while pushing you further into the hell they’ve created for you, but you know there’s nothing you can do to escape this fate now.

As Starfire rides you, bouncing on your cock with reckless abandon, Raven decides she isn’t about to be left out. With the tendrils holding you in place, suspending you so that Koriand’r can ride you, it’s an easy task for Raven to slip in beneath you. She reaches up, spreading your ass, and rises up, burying her face between your cheeks. It’s not the first time she’s done this, but given the way Koriand’r is riding you, the overwhelming attack from both sides is already proving far too much for you. It would seem, if they’re going at this this hard, you’re not going to be going without this time. Lately, after all the teasing and denial they’ve been putting you through, forcing you to a point where you’ll beg for them to finish you off, they’ve been more likely to just push you over the edge themselves. It’s as if they wanted to see if they could get you to that point, to admit to yourself and to them that you need this, that you need them.    
You know that means they’ve beaten you, well and truly, but you don’t care. If you’re getting what you need, does anything else really matter? Right now, with Starfire riding you, gazing down at you with her eyes ablaze, you know there’s nothing you could do to escape this fate either way. You might as well accept the love they shower you with, take it and reciprocate it. You may not want to, but if it makes things more pleasant, do you really have a choice?

“I love you,” Koriand’r moans, her voice low, seductive. You can tell she’s thrilled to be riding you, and simply has to express herself.

“I love you, too,” you echo her, and she smiles. It’s exactly what she wants to hear, and she leans in, clasping your shoulders. She uses you to support herself, bucking her hips down against you with each and every bounce. She clenches her hands, digging into your skin with her nails, but even that sharp pain only enhances the pleasure you feel.

Meanwhile, Raven is putting her all into pleasuring you. She’s pushing her tongue into you, exploring your body with relish, and you can hardly believe how incredible it feels. It’s always been something of a shock, but in the current situation, it feels even better than any time previous. Perhaps it’s the lack of control, or the fact that Koriand’r is already driving you mad with her body but you know you’re not going to last long like this. You know that, and it seems that they do, too.

“Don’t hold anything back,” Koriand’r says, “I am wanting you to be knocking me up, so finish inside of me!” 

You knew that’s what this was building to. They’ve hinted at it enough, talked about the future they wanted plenty of times, but hearing her come out and say it is something of a shock. She wants you to breed her, right here and now. It’s a blow you didn’t expect, and nearly enough to push you over the edge. But, somehow, you hold out. 

Of course, another flick of Raven’s tongue sees the end of that. She’s too damn good down there, and you don’t stand a chance where she’s concerned. With a groan, you come, your seed spilling into Koriand’r as she sinks down onto you one last time, crying out from her own climax. The feeling of your seed flooding into her is enough to push her over the edge, especially given how badly she wants this, how much she wants to bear your child.

For a moment, she falls still, resting on you as she recovers from her climax. You do your best to bounce back, to regain your senses before these two overwhelm you once more, but Raven is pulling back. She’s rising to her feet, and looking down at you.

“I hope you’ve got energy left,” she says, and you feel a sense of dread coming over you. They’re not done with you yet. It makes sense, naturally. They don’t want to let this chance go to waste, not when they’re both looking to be knocked up by you. Raven wants a turn of her own, and she’s not about to let Starfire be the only one to be filled up by you today, is she?

“I need a minute,” you request, and she only rolls her eyes.

“Fine, fine,” she says, looking you over. “But, you might come to regret that.”

Her eyes flash, and suddenly, the shadows she holds dominion over shift. They come together, forming something between her legs. Once all is said and done, Raven is sporting a black strap-on, but it’s made of the same shadowy substance that holds you in bondage.

“I need some entertainment, then, while we wait,” she says, and Starfire seems to get a bit excited as well.

“Oh, I am wanting something else, as well!” she chimes in, and she and Raven speak out of earshot for a moment. When they return, the shadows holding you in place are shifting you once more. This time, they push you into position. You’re still on your back, but they work to lift your legs, to push them up and give Raven easy access for what she has in mind. Near your head, they expand, making a platform for Koriand’r to kneel on. It doesn’t take you long to understand what is about to happen, and you resign yourself to your fate.

You asked for a moment to regain your strength, to recuperate, but your captors seem to want entertainment as they grant such a request. It doesn’t take them long to position themselves, and Koriand’r wastes no time in sinking down onto your face, pressing her cunt down onto you. You do your best to react, to give her what she wants, trying to work your tongue inside of her. But, you quickly find that she is aiming to get her pleasure either way.

She grinds down against you, rubbing her cunt against you regardless of your efforts to pleasure her. It seems she’s eager to use you, to get off using you, but you don’t have much time to ponder that before Raven is making use of you, as well. The strap she’s formed is soon pressing into you, and you can do nothing but relax as she forces her way into you.

She sighs, and you wonder if the shadowy strap she’s formed does just as much for her as it does for you. That thought is cut off rather quickly, however, as Raven falls into rhythm. She fucks you from behind, taking advantage of the position she’s put you in to rail into you. She holds nothing back, but you find yourself giving in to the pleasure she offers either way. It feels far better than you would have imagined, and you soon find yourself crying out into Koriand’r’s pussy as she rides your face. Between the two of them, you are completely overwhelmed, but with how much they’ve warped you, it’s enough to see your cock hardening. As Raven fucks you, she reaches down, taking you in hand and gently stroking you off.

The contrast is enough to drive you mad. She slams into you quickly, putting all of her efforts into that, and the lazy handjob she offers is so far removed from those efforts you can hardly stand it. All of that is compounded by the way Starfire dominates your senses, being able to see nothing but her body, the flesh that covers your face. She is using you, crying out for you as she rides your face, murmuring about how much she loves you, how much she needs you.

You do your best to hold out, to weather their combined assault, but you know you’re no match for them. You were already exhausted, and this is only making things that much worse. Raven isn’t going to be done with you, however, even after this.

You know that, and even as their efforts bear fruit, even as the two of them are finally pushed to their respective climaxes, crying out for you almost in tandem, you know there’s more to come. Sure enough, one Koriand’r has climbed down, and Raven has dismissed the strap-on she’s made, you’re shifting once again. You’re still hard, of course, so it’s no matter for Raven to straddle you, to take you for herself just as Starfire did. She rides you, wasting no time in pushing you to the very edge.

But, just when you think she’s going to let you off easy, let you come inside of her and finally be done, she stops. She lowers herself down onto you, and simply stops. The way her cunt clings to you isn’t quite enough to push you over the edge, and you grit your teeth. You don’t want to break down, don’t want to ask for more after all they’ve put you through, but how can you stop yourself?

“Please, don’t stop, just… just finish me off,” you murmur, after failing to resist. Raven smiles, then.

“So you want to fill me up, then?” she asks, bouncing once, and stopping. 

“Please, yes, anything, just let me come!” you beg, and her smile grows. She begins riding you in earnest once more, grinding her hips down against you, and Koriand’r simply watches, satisfied with the fun she’s already had. You only last another moment after that, finally losing control and coming inside of Raven.

She sinks down onto you, eagerly letting your seed spill into you as she leans down against you.

“Isn’t this great?” she asks, trailing a finger along your chest. “This is where you belong, after all. You belong right here, with us, and we’re going to have a family together now! Aren’t you excited?” 

She carries on, but you’re too far gone to answer. They’ve worn you out completely, but you know that, even if they’re done with you now, they’re going to come back. Again, and again, likely never deciding that they’re done with you.

~X~

Sure enough, that’s exactly what happens. The two of them continue using you, riding you, taking your seed inside of them again and again. You never had track of time to begin with, but you know it must be passing even as you are stuck in here. The biggest sign of that, eventually, is when the girls start to show signs of your efforts.

You don’t really notice at first, considering what a slow start it was. But now, it’s impossible not to notice the bulge of their stomachs, the tell tale curve that shows you just how pregnant they are. Not only does that mean their efforts were a complete success, it tells you you’ve been in here for months. It’s a scary thought, considering just how trapped you are within this strange dimension, but you know there’s nothing you can do.

Even now, you’re no closer to breaking out then you were the moment they put you here. No one is coming to help you, that is for sure. If anyone wonders what became of you, it seems these two can handle distracting them and diverting them from the truth. Who would suspect two heroes, after all?

“As you can see, you’re going to be a father now,” Raven says, as she stares down at you. “We didn’t want to tell you until we were absolutely sure, but the families we wanted are going to be so wonderful.”

“You have to let me out, eventually, you know,” you say, and Starfire shakes her head.

“No, we’ve told everyone that you simply did the slipping away. We don’t know where you went, or why you left earlier than you said, but no one has been able to find a trace of you,” Koriand’r says, feigning sadness. “In fact, they recently gave up on finding you completely.”

“No way, they wouldn’t just give up like that…” you murmur, but Raven is quick to confirm things.

“Well, with how impulsive you were, wanting to leave a happy life behind, it wasn’t very difficult to convince everyone that’s what happened,” Raven says, and you wonder if she’s right. You know there’s a chance she’s just saying that, trying to deceive you and make you sink deeper into despair. The more they break you, the more you cling to them, and that is exactly what they want.

But, in a way, you know she might be right. You did say you were looking for change, and what could offer more change than leaving your life behind completely? You shake your head, marveling at how easily they’ve won you as their prize. It’s harder to move now than ever before, as the dimension Raven created just for you has shifted over time.

The tendrils that once held you in place have been replaced with chains, cold metal that holds you in place firmly, without compromising. No matter how hard you’ve tried to embrace this, to convince both Raven and Koriand’r that you accept them, that you want to be with them in truth, not some prisoner, they don’t buy it. They see right through you, as frustrating as that is.

Now, they only want one thing from you. They may be showing, the children you’ve planted in them developing, but they still have needs. This is a celebration of sorts, a way to show you just how much you belong to them, that even when they can’t get pregnant, they still want to use you and take advantage of their prisoner.

“Get down,” Raven orders, and it’s not something you can refuse even if you tried. The chains leap to follow their creator’s commands, yanking you down to the ground. It’s easy, then, for Raven to mount you. “That’s better.”

She wastes no time in getting to it, showing you just what your purpose here is. They may have wanted you to start a happy little family with them, to shower you with their love and devotion, but it is only on their terms. You’ve been stuck here for so long, you hardly even think of escaping any more. You’ve accepted your fate, as unpleasant as it might be. With so much time, knowing only their voices, only their touch, it was almost inevitable that you would fall into this. That you would become trapped by them. Part of you still hates this, and probably always will, but it does shrink smaller and smaller as time passes.

“I am wanting in this as well,” Koriand’r says, as she presses in alongside Raven. They can’t both ride you at once, but she seems content to tease you as Raven has the fun, for now. Raven settles in with practised ease, sinking down onto you, indulging in what has become habit by now.

“Ah, that’s so much better,” she murmurs, and it would seem Koriand’r is eager to put on a show for you now. She leans in closer to Raven, pressing her lips to Raven’s, indulging in a kiss as she does her best to keep up with Raven’s bouncing. It’s a bit strange, the effect that has on you. Beneath all of your apprehension, all of your frustration at being trapped here, you do still care deeply for these two. That’s the hardest part of all, and that feeling has only grown now that you know your children are developing within them.

The situation that led to this is nothing you would have wanted, nothing you would have agreed to, but it happened. You’re here now, and that’s all there is to it. Watching these two go at each other, Koriand’r pleasuring Raven as she rides you, both bulging from their pregnancies, you have to wonder how long something like this can really last.

Sure, they claim no one is looking for you, but won’t their pregnancies draw some attention? Won’t the children be likely to resemble you? Surely this little family they’ve planned will crumble at some point. Who knows when, and who knows how you’ll feel about it at the time, but that’s neither here nor there.   
Now, you’re simply focusing on the pleasure they offer you.

“Does that feel good?” Raven asks, raking her nails down your chest. You cry out then, unable to hold back. Of course, it feels incredible. She feels incredible, she always does. You hate this, hate how easily they’ve warped you, how easily they’ve made this imprisonment feel so damn good.

“He loves that,” Koriand’r comments, shifting her attention to you. Now that she’s taken interest in you, she leans in, kissing your neck, slowly working her way up, until her tongue is tracing along the shape of your ear. Then, she bites, letting her teeth sink in just enough to hurt, then pulling back, giggling. “It is so fun to do the teasing with you!”

As far as hell goes, this one is pretty good. You hate yourself for how easily they’ve beaten you, how completely and totally you’ve fallen into this little prison of theirs, but you can’t do a thing to change that now. You were simply outmatched, both of them working together to lower your guard, and Raven using her overwhelming power to great effect. They got just what they wanted, and it was all because you never would have suspected such a thing from them.   
They were your friends, your allies, your lovers, and fellow heroes. Who would have thought them capable of this? Who could have planned for this? Certainly not you. From the start, they’ve claimed to be doing all of this out of love. You still aren’t too sure about that, but the more they’ve said it, the more they’ve forced their love upon you, the more you’ve come to accept it. They love you. And that is why they couldn’t let you go. That’s why they will never let you go. 

You don’t know how long they use you. How long Raven and Koriand’r ride you, fuck you, and tease you. It doesn’t seem to take as long for them to wear themselves out now, at least, given their current state, but that isn’t exactly a bad thing. Sometimes, they still linger with you, laying with you and clinging to you, even after they’re done.   
This is one of those times, and you could almost get used to this feeling. You could almost accept it. Well, maybe, if it weren’t for the chains holding you in place.

~X~

“You should be proud,” Raven says, holding the infant in her arms. She’s protective, you can tell that much already. You never would have figured her for the motherly type, but her eyes are filled with love and devotion as she gazes down at the baby you’ve given her. Or, more accurately, that she used you to develop.

“I am,” you murmur. It’s hard, accepting that this is your child. You still don’t know how to react to any of this, you weren’t there for the birth, and you know you won’t be there for much of the child’s development. But this is your child.    
Koriand’r holds your other child, and you feel the same about him as you do Raven’s. A boy, and a girl, both borne of your imprisonment. Of your captivity, and of the love these two claim to feel for you. Their twisted love has borne fruit, a tangible form given life, and you don’t know how to feel about that.

On the one hand, this is life you helped to create. They babble, and gurgle, looking at you with eyes that lack true understanding. You wonder how their mothers will handle this, if they’ll bring them to see you often, or simply speak of their father as someone absent. It wouldn’t be much of a happy family if the latter was the case, but how could they explain this situation to the kids in the first place?

“Aren’t they breathtaking?” Koriand’r asks, snapping you out of your thoughts. “I am loving them both so much, our family.”

“Thanks for bringing them to see me,” you say, unsure of what else there is to say. No matter how hard you try to process this, to think this through, you come back to the same conclusions. As much as you can’t understand the desire that lead to this, the reasoning behind Raven and Koriand’r’s actions, you’re stuck here. Bound in these chains that you know you can’t break, made by a woman who claims to love you. To bind you like this because she couldn’t afford to lose you.

“Of course, you’re their father, are you not?” Raven says, smiling at you. “I want you to be part of your son’s life.”

“And your daughter’s, too!” Koriand’r chimes in. You do want that. You do, if all of this has really come to pass, if this is the fate you’re stuck with, you at least want to be part of their lives. It’s only fair, isn;t it?

“Don’t you want more, as well?” Raven asks, and you can tell from the look in her eye that there’s no arguing with that.

“I know that I do,” Koriand’r says, beaming down at the bundle of joy in her arms. 

They both look at you then, and you know this is only the beginning. You’re never getting out of here, not unless it’s as part of this big happy family these two seem to want from you. You can’t escape, and that’s all there is to it.

Besides, at this point, you’d feel almost guilty. Leaving two kids behind? It would be a hard choice to make, and they both seek to make it that much more difficult. You still can’t believe this happened, that this is your life now, but dwelling on things seems pretty pointless.

“Do you think I could hold them?” you ask, and Raven smiles at you. Slowly, some of the chains uncoil from you, freeing your arms enough for her to hand you your son. Maybe, the family life wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
